


Forest

by Deadlydollies13



Series: Fictober 2019 [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Autumn, Fictober 2019, Fluff, M/M, Nonsense, October, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Trees, fall - Freeform, forest, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlydollies13/pseuds/Deadlydollies13
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale go for a walk in the forest, fluff ensues.





	Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Still not caught back up yet, but hopefully will be soon since I'm on Fall break now

There is a forest near the cottage in the South Downs. Actually, it was more of a wood. And an Angel and Demon were currently walking through it. 

“Isn’t it just so beautiful, Crowley, dear?” Aziraphale pulled his scarf closer to his neck. The temperature had dropped and dropped fast in the South Downs. 

“Yeah, beautiful, Angel,” Crowley said. He was more concerned about all of the different noises around him. He didn’t expect anything dangerous to be in that forest, but he flicked out his tongue to make sure there was no danger amidst. There was nothing more dangerous around them than the deer that was minding its own business a few yards away.

The sun shone through the tree canopy, casting shadows and making the remaining turning leaves look aflame. Crowley looked at Aziraphale and felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. 

“Crowley?” 

Crowley stepped closer and wrapped his arms around him. One hand on his lower back holding him close, his other hand holding the back of his neck to pull him into a kiss. It wasn’t searing and full of lust, it was deep and passionate and full of _love_. 

Aziraphale moaned and leaned into it. In fact, Aziraphale leaned so far into the kiss, Crowley lost his balance and they both ended up in the grass in a bout of giggles. 

“I hit my head on the tree root,” Crowley said and rubbed the back of his head. It wasn’t bleeding or anything, but he did bump it. 

“Oh _dear_.” Aziraphale pouted. “I suppose you can say, ‘The tree’s bark is worse than its bite.’” 

Crowley groaned. “Angel, no. For _someone’s_ sake.”

Aziraphale grinned and scooted closer to lay his head on Crowley’s shoulder. 

Crowley threaded his fingers through Aziraphale’s white curls and gazed back up at the canopy. “Angel?”

“Yes, dear?”

“What are we?” He felt Aziraphale stiffen. “I mean, when you introduce me to someone, what do you say? ‘This is Crowley, my....?’” 

“Oh. _Oh!_” Aziraphale let out a sigh of relief. A little more than a year of being together, and he thought his feelings were still unclear. “Well, I suppose the best way to introduce you would be ‘my husband.’ We _do_ live together and we _do_ have a daughter; we _are_ practically married, you know. Why?”

“_Ngk_. Just... _Ah_, just making sure, Angel.” Go - Sat - _Somebody_ \- he really needed to get a ring. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/EmilieCrossan1) @EmilieCrossan1


End file.
